


Never Miss

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt, I just had an idea and needed to write it, Outtakes, brain worm, needed a good cry, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: A one shot exploring an alternate ending for Commander Cody and his beloved Jedi General. This is an outtake from Near Miss, as at one point the ending was going to be incredibly dark. With that in mind, this is just. draft dump and does not directly pertain the the events of Near Miss.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Reader, CC-2224 | Cody & You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Never Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all
> 
> So as some of you may know, from time to time I get a brain worm that simply does not work in one of my pics. Instead of battling it, I usually just write it anyway and post it for others who seem to enjoy my work. As such this is the first of these pics for my work Near Miss a Commander Cody and Jedi Reader story...
> 
> As always please, let me know your thoughts

I watched in horror as Obi Wan’s body fell alongside the animal he had just been riding. The blast which had knocked him off the side of the cliff had barely settled before I took off running back towards the command post. In the moments since I had left Cody's side, triumphant at the defeat of General Grievous, my entire world had begun to crumble around me. I did not think as I ran, pushing the images of destruction I was facing from my mind. All I could think of was reaching Cody and finding out what had happened.

A mistake was so unlike the man, especially one as disastrous as the one I had just witnessed. 

I skid to a halt in the center of my unit. Facing Cody directly. His eyes were glazed over and his jaw set tightly. 

"Commander," I panted. "What happened?"

Around me, my own unit turned, drawing their blasters on me. I took a small step back from Cody, watching as my own unit, my Firestorm Squadron barely seemed to recognize me as they leveled their weapons on me. 

“Gregor,” I said quietly, trying another of my men. The man was not looking at me, instead looking into the distance. I turned, knowing they would not fire without the order from Cody. He approached us slowly, his blaster trained on me. 

“On the ground,” Cody snapped at me, his eyes hidden behind his visor, as he pulled his bucket over his head. I shook my head. 

“This is treason,” I snapped. My head was still splitting from the wave of Force energy which had overtaken me just moments before. I heard the loading of the blasters around me and grew even more concerned. Using the Force I reached into Cody's mind but found nothing of the man I loved. 

“You have been deemed a traitor by order of the Supreme Chancellor,” Cody snapped, leveling his blaster at me. “You will be executed in accordance with Order 66.”

“Then why warn me,” I snarled, eyeing the man. If my visions were to be believed no other Jedi had received a warning. This caused Cody to pause.

“You don’t want to do this,” i said quietly. “None of you do.”

“Sir-” Gregor interrupted. This caused me to pause. He did not sound sure, despite the fact that they were under direct orders. I turned to face Gregor and saw his hands shake. I reached out within the Force and realized he lacked the conviction the other’s, including Cody, had. 

“Enough,” Cody snapped, his own blaster shaking slightly. I pushed with every ounce of power I had against his mind, but found it completely void of emotion. This was not my Cody

Something was very very wrong. In the distance I felt another Force presence approaching. I did not dare look with my own eyes, but somehow against all odds Obi Wan was alive and escaping. Through the Force I reached out for him. He offered me assistance, but I rejected him.

He needed to save the others, I was a lost cause. I gave Obi Wan any information I had through our bond, his thanks hanging between us.

“Well,” Cody snapped. “Any last words, traitor.” I nodded. 

“I forgive you, Cody,” I said softly. The men shifted around me. I realized in that moment that Obi Wan needed a distraction. Immediately, I ignited my lightsaber, severing the first blaster clear in two. I threw myself into the battle, deflecting blasts into the walls surrounding us. 

having trained the men around me, I knew exactly what they would do without using the Force. Somehow I managed to disarm the majority of the men in only seconds. Their blasters sizzling as I whirled on them, carefully as to not injure the men I had spent years battling alongside. 

These were not my men. These were shadows of the men who had bravely served the Republic. 

“I will not kill you,” I snapped as another wave of men approached me, their blasters drawn. Moving quickly, I used the force to throw them back, shattering their weapons as they fell. Gregor lunged at me and I somehow managed to place my hand upon his head. 

Sleep. I focused my energy on overtaking his mind. Sleep and live to fight another day. Gregor groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. It was then I sensed the inhibitor chip for the first time. I groaned. 

The clones had been forced into this. With a push, I managed to remove the hip from his mind, dislodging it from its place deep in the tissues of his mind. Gregor's body crumpling as it rose to the surface. I continued my attempt, forcing the chop from my friend's mind. The chip fell to his feet and I crushed it under my foot. 

One clone down, an entire battalion to go. Around me the men surged forward. I had a plan now. Moving quickly, I put as many of them under my influence as I could. For the first time in my entire life, I used every ounce of training I had received from Master Krell. As I whirled, I called upon all aspects of the Force. 

Light and Dark collided within me as I fought my way through the waves of clones. I stopped battling the growing influence of the dark side, using the sheer wave of emotion surging through me as I threw myself into the battle. I never once killed them, but instead attempted to Force my will upon them as the Supreme Chancellor had managed. 

I was no less powerful than the Sith, I reasoned with myself as more of my men crumpled before me. 

Sleep, I begged as I touched Boil’s head. Like his brothers he crumpled. I did not remove his chip immediately, knowing I would be able to do so once all of the men were safely sleeping. In my distraction, the edge of a blast managed to skim my arm. A send blast caught me in the leg, causing me to fall to my knees with a shout. 

Cody came and kneeled before me, his weapon pressed firmly into my stoamch as he pulled the trigger. I shouted, falling forward into his arms. 

Slowly, Cody lowered me to the ground, his bucket placed beside me so I could see his face. I reached up with my hand, placing it directly over his chip, using what little strength I had remaining to pull the inhibitor from his mind. 

Cody screamed as I forced the small chip from him, his eyes squeezing shut in pain as I pulled. I joined him in screaming, as the sheer amount of energy I was using causing the obliterated muscles in my stomach to contract. 

The will of the Force, I shrieked inside my mind, using everything to help him. In that moment, I knew I was dead, but I would not allow the amazing man that was Cody to die alongside me. The Chancellor may have won but he would not take my Cody with him.

“Queenie,” he said softly, when his eyes reopened. Immediately, the warm Force presence was around me again. A small smile came to my lips. 

“It’s over, Commander,” I said softly. “You’re free.”

“Queenie,” Cody’s voice turned to panic as he looked around us. “Hang on I’m going to-”

“It’s too late, Cody,” I said softly, touching his face once again. “The Order is complete.”

“I didn’t-”

“It’s alright, I know the chip forced you to do this,” I smiled. “I was only able to remove the chip from you and Gregor. The two of you will need to figure out a plan.” 

“You spared them,” he said softly. I nodded at this. 

“I couldn’t kill my brothers.” 

“Queenie-” Cody’s voice cracked, his eyes watering. I shook my head, already feeling the Force calling to me. 

“Please, Cody, it’s alright,” I sighed, leaning back slightly. “I need you to do something for me though.”

“Anything,” he said quickly.

“Make the Chancellor and his Empire pay for this,” I snapped. I opened my eyes fully, allowing Cody to see the influence the dark side had taken on me. “He has taken everything from us. Make him pay.”

“Even if I have to sabotage his army personally, I will,” Cody’s voice was sincere. I laughed at this, before being wracked with a cough. I could feel my masters in the Force calling to me. The hundreds of fallen Jedi offered me peace as I joined the force. It pained me to know that I would never truly get to become one with the Force after corrupting my consciousness with the darkside. 

"One last thing," I managed, reaching weakly towards my lightsaber. "Please, get that too Luca. Let him know that he has done well."

"Of course," Cody muttered, grabbing the blade and securing it to his side. He lowered his forehead to touch my own, his breathing shallow as a single tear landed on my upper cheek. 

“May the Force be with you,” I said softly. Cody shook his head, his eyes watering again. 

“Queenie, I can get you to a medic,” he tried to lift me. 

“It is my time Cody,” I said gently. “Please do not mourn me.” Cody scoffed. 

“I already am,” he managed. I nodded at this. 

“I love you,” I said softly. Cody brushed his hand over my cheekbone. 

“I love you,” he said softly as I accepted the call, allowing my consciousness to become one with the Force.


End file.
